robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Notable Robots
Over the 7 year course for which Robot Wars ran, 324 different robots competed in the main series. Some would become regular competitors, whilst others only competed for one season. This is a list of the most notable robots to compete in the series. The robots are listed via their debuting season, in alphabetical order, using their most recent form shown in the series. Season 1 Cassius Cassius was a wedge shaped robot with a forward hindged flipping ram. Cassius 2 also had a rear spike It competed in Series 2 and Series 3 and was the first UK robot to successfully self-right, using its arm (such a device was later known as a Self-Righting Mechanism, or Srimech). The team also entered in Series 1 with Recyclops, who became the first robot to topple a House Robot. Team captain Rex Garrod was very much a sporting person, and would prefer attacking a House Robot rather than a competitor that had already been beaten. Diotoir Diotoir was a competitor from the Republic of Ireland. It was a roughly circular/semi-circular shaped robot covered in red fur with black spots, and its main weapon was a hydraulic flipping arm (later a shovel) powered by two springs, rather than the CO2 used by most flippers. Although the weaponary was not as powerful as other flippers and the fur meant that the robot frequently caught fire, Diotoir enjoyed a relatively successful run throughout the first five series in which it competed. The team competed in Series 1 and 2 with Nemesis, and later lent Nemesis to an Australian team when their robot broke down. Diotoir also won the Sportsmanship award three times out of five. GBH GBH was a competitor in Series 2 and Series 6. The first GBH was a box shaped robot with a lifting scoop, whilst GBH 2 was a box wedge shaped like an endurance race-car with two flippers. The team also competed in Series 1 with Scrapper (which should not be confused with the Series 7 competitor "The Scrapper") and in Series 3 with Facet. Griffon Griffon was a low box shaped robot with a lifting arm. It was based on Biohazard, a highly successful American robot, although it was never really very successful. The team also entered Series 1 with Cunning Plan, which made the Grand Final. In series 2, Griffon won the Internet Insurrection, a side competition for roboteers who thought they had the best website Killertron Killertron, made from a wheely big lid, was a pink (sometimes orange) robot with a large scoop on the front and a swinging pick-axe. Although it debuted in Series 1, its best performance was in Series 2, where it came fourth. It also competed in Series 4 and Extreme Series 1, but didn't perform very well in either. Mortis Mortis was a tank-like robot running on tracks that competed in the first four wars. Its weapons were an axe that could hit three times in one second and later a lifting arm that could lift 100 kilos. Mortis is known for being one of the most expensive robots in the wars, costing £40,000 to build. Despite this, Mortis never really performed as well as it should have done. Napalm Napalm, as described by commentator Jonathan Pierce, was a two-wheeled titanium hull, with a two pronged axe as its main weapon. The team competed in the first five wars, with Detonator in Series 1 and Shadow Of Napalm in Series 4. Although Napalm wasn't the quickest robot, nor was it that secure, it never lost the first round of any wars, and got to the Semi-Finals of Series 2. Plunderbird 5 Plunderbird was a box-wedge shaped competitor that competed in the first five series. Plunderbird 1 had an interchangable saw and spike. Plunderbird 2 and Plunderbird 3 (known as Plunderstorm) were rammers and Plunderbird 4 and Plunderbird 5 had piercing claws. Plunderbird was well known for its team, who portrayed themselves with a "tough-guy" attitude, and frequently sang raps. Pussycat Pussycat was an unusual "pyramid" shaped robot with four wheels at the bottom and a cutting four-toothed (sometimes two and eight) blade at the top. The robot was given its name due to its ability to drive any way up: often it would enter the arena upright, then flip down horizontally to bring the blade into action. Pussycat competed in every war except the Series 6, making it the oldest competing robot. The team competed with Bodyhammer in the first two series. The team also competed in two featherweight competitions, in Extreme 2 with Katnip, and in Series 7 with Kitty T.R.A.C.I.E T.R.A.C.I.E, which stood for Terrestrial Robotic Artificial Computerised Intelligent Engine, was a flat box with twin ramming spikes. T.R.A.C.I.E was the first ever competitor in Robot Wars to be invertable: that is, to be able to run upside down. It made it to the Grand Final, only to become beached on the featherweight Cunning Plan. Season 2 Anarchy Anarchy was a walker bot from series 6 with a flipper and axe. Of all the walkers on Robot Wars, it was the most successful, reaching the Heat Final of Series 6. Anarchy was awarded the "Best Engineering" award in series 6. Before Anarchy, the team entered series 2 with Robodoc, a treaded wedge-shaped robot with a lifting arm. In series 3, 4, and 5, the team entered with 101, named because it cost the captain only a pound and a pence. 101 used tracks, and had a spike that would automatically fire when an opponent was in range. 101 was the winner of the first Tag Team Terror Competition with King B3. Arnold, Arnold Terminegger Arnold, Arnold Terminegger was a box-shaped robot with a front lifter. It competed in series 4 and in the first annihilator of Extreme 1. In Extreme 1, the team added an overhead axe with a full 360 degree rotation. In series 2, the team entered with Jim Struts. Jim Struts was the first ever walker bot to be on Robot Wars, and while it had no weapons per se, the team intended to use its legs for lifting and stomping other robots. Jim did not enter the main competition, but won the Reserve Rumble. In series 3, the team won a walker battle with Miss Struts. Behemoth Behemoth was one of the longest running competitors in Robot Wars. It was based around a bulldozer and had a large flipping scoop at the front. In series 4, the team added spring-loaded self-righting arms that would fire when the scoop was raised. For Series 5 onwards, an axe was added to the scoop. It reached the semi-finals in Series 2. The team also entered the both antweight competitions with Anty B, a miniature Behemoth with a working scoop. Anty B was defeated in the Extreme 1 antweight melee by driving underneath the floor flipper while it was open, but went on to win the antweight competition in extreme 2 Firestorm Firestorm was a wedge shaped robot with a front hindged flipper. It was a highly successful robot, having been third in three seperate wars. It was the only robot that was able to flip Mr Psycho over. The Firestorm series of robots competed through wars 3 to 7. The team entered with Groundhog in Series 2. Gemini Gemini was the first heavyweight clusterbot in Robot Wars. Two robots went into the arena attached by a rear magnet. Upon the battle starting, the robots would pull apart and act as individuals. Each robot had a powerful flipping arm. The team had previously entered Series 2 and Series 3 with Mace, which was a large box shaped robot with a lifting arm at the front and a spinning flail at the back. It reached the semi-finals of both wars it competed in. Gemini competed in Series 4 and Series 5, but did not enjoy as much success. Haardvark Haardvark was a large box shaped robot that competed in Series 2 and 3. Its main weapons were a lifting forklift and a circular saw, which was added in Series 3. It reached the semi-finals of Series 2, losing to Cassius, but broke down in the first round of Series 3. King B Powerworks King B Powerworks was a box shaped competitor with two lifting spikes at the front and a circular saw at the back. It was also invertible, allowing it to run even when it was flipped over. It competed from Series 2, where it was known as King Buxton, to Series 5 and also Series 7. In Series 4, the robot was renamed King B3 and thereafter it was renamed "Powerworks" after the motors, which were run at the highest voltage the rules would allow. Onslaught Onslaught was a robot with a front scoop and 2 spikes in back. The body was built from an old R/C car, so Onslaught had a car-like steering system, and was small in comparison to most heavyweights. The scoop was redesigned in series 4 with a more shovel-like appearance. A self-righting mechanism was also added. Onslaught entered in series 2, 3, and 5. It made it to the heat final of series 2 before losing to Roadblock. In series 3, it lost in the heat to Beast of Bodmin. A last-minute breakdown forced it to forfeit its spot in the main competition of series 4, but it still participated in that year's sumo, where it came fourth. It also competed in the Southern Annihilator, coming second overall. It lost its first match to Tetanus in series 5. S3 S3 was a robot with a vertical spinning disc, capable of putting shards of its opponents in the ceiling. It was described as looking like a hammerhead shark's head. S3 appeared in series 5 and 6, making the semifinal both times. The team also entered series 2 and 3 with Sting, a robot with a unique whipping tail weapon. S3 won the "Most Original Entry" award in series 5. Splinter Splinter was a robot with a shield-like scoop and side-mounted axes for grasping opponents. It entered in series 4, where it was torn to pieces in the semifinal by Hypnodisc. Splinter was rebuilt and entered series 5, where the team removed the scoop and installed an axe. In series 2, the team competed with Ivanhoe. Supernova Supernova was a long rectangular robot with a spinning disc. The team entered in Series 5, 6, and 7, as well as the 3rd World Championship, where they represented Sri Lanka. The team competed with Oblivion in Series 2 They also competed with Oblivion II in the series 3 pinball competition and the main competition of Series 4 Terrorhurtz Terrorhurtz was a robot with a vicious axe that would strike with considerable force. The swing back was equally deadly, meaning Terrorhurtz could attack enemies in front and back. In series 2 through 4, the team fought with Killerhurtz, a plough-shaped robot with a uni-directional axe. Killerhurtz quickly became a crowd favorite because of its quickness, but the team rarely managed to get very far. The team's best performance, and only time past the heats, was in series 6, when Terrorhurtz reached the grand final, losing to Razer. Wheely Big Cheese Wheely Big Cheese was a robot with what was described as the largest flipper ever seen in Robot Wars (the robot itself was over a metre long, and most of its body was flipper). Its wheels were covered in golf shoe studs. Wheely Big Cheese competed in Series 4 and Series 5, reaching the semi-finals on both occasions. The team had previously competed with The Mule, a box shaped robot with three rams, and The Big Cheese, a wedge shaped robot with a lifting arm. They competed in Series 2 and 3 respectively, but both lost the heat final. Wild Thing Wild Thing was a competitor from the 4th, 5th and 6th wars. In the 4th wars, it was a wedge shaped robot with a lance mounted on a self-righting arm. For Series 5, a spinning disc was added on the wedge. In Series 6, the robot was completely redesigned into an arrow shaped machine with a vertical cutter. The original Wild Thing was a revamp of Thing 2, a robot the team had entered in Series 3: indeed, the two's shapes were identical. The team also competed in Series 2 with Demon. Season 3 3 Stegs To Heaven 3 Stegs to Heaven was a competitor from series 5 with a small vertical disc in front. In series 3, the team entered with Steg-O-Saw-Us, a robot with a lifting tail in back, however the team relied mainly on Steg-O-Saw-Us's great pushing and ramming ability to win matches. Steg-O-Saw-Us was a grand finalist in series 3. In series 4, the team entered with Steg 2, a similar design to Steg-O-Saw-Us, but with an elongated body and improved flipping tail, which actually played a role in its victories, for a change. Bigger Brother Bigger Brother was a wedge shaped robot with a powerful flipper on the front that was able to flip its opponents right out of the arena. It entered series 4, 5, 6 and 7 and the team entered series 3 with Big Brother, a more conventional wedge shape with a 'morning star' flailing mace weapon. Bigger Brother's greatest success was in series 5 where it made it to the Grand Final battle beating crowd favourite Hypno-Disc along the way despite sustaining a huge amount of damage. With all the teams pitching in to help they were ready to battle Razer but lost the battle due to a judges decision. Bigger Brother won the Minor Meltdown in Extreme 2. Dominator 2 Dominator 2 was a wedged double-V shaped robot with a powerful axe. The axe was powerful enough to pierce most robots' shells, and doubled as a self-righting mechanism. Dominator 2 made it to the semifinals of series 4, 5, and 6. The team also entered the series 3 Pinball Warriors with Dominator. Category:Content